Avatars
Avatars 'were first introduced in Just Dance as random icons, and they returned in ''Just Dance 4 as mono-color circles. They made a colored and shaped re-appearance in Just Dance 2014 and a colored sticker appearance in Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016. Avatars The avatars in Just Dance did not represent any song unlike all the other games. The avatars on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 have a wider selection and are in color. You can select one from your favorite dance. The avatars in Just Dance 2014 can also express emotions when pressing some buttons. They can smile, wink, blow a kiss, growl, laugh, stick out the tongue, and blow a bubble using bubblegum. The avatars in Just Dance 2015 can do the same things. In the World Dance Floor however, they are unable to perform those actions, but are instead able to verbally express themselves depending on which button you press. Expressions range from "Lol!" to "Oh no!". They can also say things without you pressing any buttons, such as "Grrr" when you are overtaken by an opponent. In'' Just Dance 2016'', the avatars are the same as the ones in'' Just Dance 2015''. However, the avatars no longer blink nor express emotions. ''Just Dance JD1 Avatar1.png|Helmet Avatar JD1 Avatar2.png|Perfume Avatar Just Dance 4 'Avatars from ''Just Dance 'Avatars from Just Dance 2 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 3 'Avatars from Just Dance 4 '''Generic Avatars Along with avatars from actual songs Happy, Jazzy, Crazy, and Funky, have their own avatars not based on a song. ''Just Dance 2014 'Avatars from Just Dance '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2 'Avatars from Just Dance 3 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 4 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014 '''Avatars from Ubisoft Games ''Just Dance 2015 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance' 'Avatars from Just Dance 2 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 3 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 4' '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2014' '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2015' '''Avatars from Ubisoft Games' Other ''Just Dance 2016/''Just Dance Unlimited Avatars from Just Dance ' 'Avatars from ''Just Dance 2 'Avatars from Just Dance 3 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 4 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2015 'Avatars from Just Dance 2016 '''Avatars from Community Remixes and Fanmades 'Avatars from Dance Quests ' 'Avatars from Ubisoft Games' Other Avatars ''Just Dance Wii U Avatars from ''Just Dance Wii ChooChoo AVATAR.png|''Choo Choo TRAIN'' (P1) Avatar132.png|''Cutie Honey'' KoiNoDial6700 AVATAR.png|''Koi no Dial 6700'' LoveRevolution AVATAR1.png|''Love Revolution'' (P1) LoveRevolution AVATAR2.png|''Love Revolution'' (P2) Mickey AVATAR.png|''Mickey'' Carnival AVATAR1.png|''One Night Carnival'' SexyGirl AVATAR.png|''Sexy Girl'' Avatar_13.png|''One Night Carnival'' (Background Dancer) Ufo AVATAR.png|''UFO'' Avatars from Just Dance Wii 2 AgeAgeEveryNightAvatar.png|Age Age Every Night Avatar113.png|Bo Peep Bo Peep GoGoSummerQUAT AVATAR3.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (P3) GoGoSummerQUAT AVATAR4.png|''Go Go Summer!'' (P4) ImYourMan AVATAR.png|''I'm Your Man'' Avatar_10.png|''Independent Woman'' Avatar121.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P2) Avatar120.png|Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori! (P2) Avatar116.png|''PonPonPon'' Avatar111.png|''Pop Star (P1) Avatar110.png|Pop Star (P2) RisingSunQUAT AVATAR1.png|Rising Sun'' (P2) RisingSunQUAT AVATAR3.png|''Rising Sun'' (P3) Samishii Nettaigyo P1.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' (P1) Samishii Nettaigyo P2.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' (P2) Suirenka AVATAR.png|''Suirenka'' MecchaHoliday AVATAR.png|''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' Avatars from Just Dance Wii U Avatar114.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta (P1) Avatar_20.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Avatar104.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P1) Avatar105.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie (P2) MemeshikuteAvatarP1.png|Memeshikute P1 MemeshikuteAvatarP2.png|Memeshikute P2 MemeshikuteAvatarP3.png|Memeshikute P3 MemeshikuteAvatarP4.png|Memeshikute P4 Avatar_25.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi Avatar_19.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang Avatar107.png|Tsukematsukeru exdodancep1avatar.png|EZ DO DANCE (P1) Avatar186.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P1) IWishForYou AVATAR1.png|I Wish For You (P1) Avatar_30.png|Follow Me Avatar188.png|Ikuze! Kaito Shojo (P2) IWishForYou AVATAR2.png|I Wish For You (P2) FlyingGet AVATAR3.png|Flying Get (P3) Other Avatars Santa.png|Santa Claus SushiAvatar.png|Sushi Avatar_21.png|Orange JellyfishAvatar.png|Jellyfish FlyingGet AVATAR1.png|Dragon Avatars from Just Dance: Disney Party Avatarsjddp.png Avatars from Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Trivia *Various dancers from previous games returned as avatars in Just Dance 2014, as well as Just Dance 2015. *''Just Dance 4'' avatars were not in color. *The Just Dance 4 ''avatars had their own special noise. The ''Just Dance 2014 ones have the same noises. *''Just Dance 4 has about 20 avatars and ''Just Dance 2014 has about 200 avatars, so it's about 10x more. *''Just Dance Wii U'' has 81 avatars that also include dancers from previous Just Dance Wii games. * In Just Dance 2015, the avatars look like stickers. * In the beta of Just Dance 2014, Somethin' Stupid ''P1, ''A-Punk P2, P3 from Night Boat To Cairo and Funky from Just Dance 4 ''where in the avatars' menu. * The most expensive item you can purchase with Mojo Coins is the Disco Ball Head Dancer's avatar on ''Just Dance 2014. It costs 500 Mojo Coins. * Hot Stuff's avatar was going to look more similar to Just Dance 4's avatar. ** This also happened with Sympathy For The Devil and'' Viva Las Vegas. * In Just Dance 2014'' only, you can also receive monthly exclusive avatars that come with month-unlockable Mashups. * In Just Dance 2014, you had to play the songs in the game to unlock their avatars in-game. ** In Just Dance 2015, you also had to do the same thing in order to unlock the corresponding avatars. However, unlike in'' Just Dance 2014'' in which you can unlock more than one avatar if applicable, you can only unlock one avatar per track. Alternate dances also have their own unlockable avatar. * In Just Dance 2015 and 2016, the Ubisoft game avatars have to be unlocked with Uplay. *In Just Dance 2016, This is the first time when background elements are avatars. For example, ''Gangnam Style'''s Horse, or ''Starships''' Monster. **This is also the first time that avatars have names. For example, ''Ievan Polkka'''s avatar named as Hatsune, and ''Want To Want Me'''s avatar is named as Golden Boy. *One of the Mojo-Unlockable avatars in Just Dance 2016 does not have a sticker appearance like all of the other avatars.https://youtu.be/z7Q84L27z2c?t=7m41s *On the Wii version of Just Dance 2015, there is a glitch where an avatar that has the price of five or twenty Mojo Coins will have its price changed to fifty Mojo Coins. The glitch will continue on to the next avatar after the game has been reset after the said avatar has been purchased. *''Just Dance 2014'' had a much more HD version of avatars in the beta as you can see in the screenshot below. References de:Avatare Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition